


[Podfic] Linguistics 101; or, Thirteen Ways To Say "I Love You"

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Linguistics, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Vulcan and human cultural differences.





	[Podfic] Linguistics 101; or, Thirteen Ways To Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Linguistics 101; or, Thirteen Ways To Say "I Love You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32955) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> Recorded for Rindle for ITPE 2018.  
> Many thanks to Raven for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/3c05funvogzlsu0fojpjne7f2flbpljb) | **Size:** 9.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:16

  
---|---


End file.
